


Strange Highways

by Roachbugg



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Street Racing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when I finish watching season 5-1 of teen wolf and play 50+ hours of Need for Speed most wanted?  You get a street Racing AU! </p><p> When Stiles Jeep is finally dead he gets help getting a new car from an old rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson Shifted his Porsche into 5th gear and blazed down the highway to Beacon hills. He smirked as the powerful german sports car accelerated far beyond the speed limit, as he passed the welcome to Beacon hills sign he spots a familiar sight a powder blue jeep stranded on the side of the road. Jackson yanks his hand brake and goes into a controled spin sliding to a stop just infront of Stiles' Jeep.

Jackson hopped out of his car and approached his former class mate. "Car trouble? " Jackson says with a smug tone. Stiles flips him off and puts more duct tape around his radiator hose. Before turning and glaring at Jackson. "Yes Jackson, not all of us have parents that buy our love with fancy European sports cars!" Stiles says with a growl. Jackson quirks a brow "Need a lift?" He asks Stiles tries in vain to get his jeep started but it just sputters amd dies. "FUCK!" Stiles growls punching his steering wheel and wincing in pain. Jackson takes Stiles hand in his a drains away his pain. "Thanks Jackson." Stiles mutters. 

"Come on Stillinski let me take you home." Jackson says gently.

"Since when are you nice?" Stiles mutters.

"Let's just say London mellowed me out." Jackson says with wink before practically dragging stiles to his car. Stiles grumbles something about over bearing wolves and climbs in the passenger seat. Jackson hops in and they take off.

"So..." Stiles says

"So?" Jackson echoed

"When did you get back?" Stiles asks.

"This afternoon had to pick up my car from storage." Jackson says 

"Who knows you are back?" Stiles asks

"Only Danny, haven't even talked to Lydia yet."

"You should have stayed in London shits been rough around here." Stiles says with a hint of sadness

"I'm sure you and McCall will come up with some insane plan to save the town." Jackson teases.

"Not so sure about that." Stiles mutters.

"Alright I know we aren't friends but if you smelled any more depressed I might cry. Spill what happend." 

So Stiles talked he told Jackson every thing, Theo, Donovan the chimeras, the Dread doctors the whole story.

"So McCall kicked you the curb for protecting yourself? Man that kid is so stupid some times." Jackson squeezed Stiles shoulder gently.

"Another shitty day in the life of Stiles Stilinski." Stiles muttered.

"My life isn't as glamorous as it look eiter" Jackson joked causing Stiles to chuckle

"You're so full of shit Jax." Stiles said

"Cheered you up a little thought so it's a win."

"I like the new Jackson he is alot nicer" Stiles teased.

"Don't push it Stilinski." Jackson daid and it almost sounded fond.

Jackson pulled into Stiles' drive way. "Now get out of my car!" Jackson barked 

"As you wish your wolfishness " Stiles countered. "Thanks for the lift." Stiles added.

"Take care Stiles." Jackson said whipping out of the driveway and speeding off into the night.

\-----The next morning----  
'Well Mr Stilinski there is very litte I can do. This jeep is done fore your engineblock is cracked the , transmission is blown, the radiator is like swiss chese. It would cost mire than three of these jeeps are worth to fix." The mechanic and older man with gray hair and wrinkles like canyons said.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Stiles asked

"No son there isn't repairing this vehicle at this point would be dangerous without a full rebuild. Im sorry if you want we can buy it for scrap."

"How much?" Stiles asked cautiously

"Well since you are the sheriff's boy $450 and that about four times what the scrap price is worth."

"Guess I will take it." Stiles said dejectedly the mechanic counted out a stack of bills and handed it to Stiles

"Hope you can find a new car kiddo good luck." 

Stiles was in an aweful mood and as soon as he began his walk home the rain started. "Fucking perfect!" Stiles shouted and looked up at the sky "Fuck you Mother nature!" Stiles shouted the familiar roar of Jackson's Porsche rumbled to a stop next to Stiles. Jackson rolled down the window. "Get in Stillinski" Jackson shouted stiles troted over and slid into the passanger seat suprised that Jackson didn't chew him out for soaking the seat.

"Don't worry about the seats they are water proof " Jackson said as if reading Stiles mind.

"Do I take it the Jeep is finally dead for good?" Jackson asked

"Yea it is." Stiles said sadly. Jackson passed Stiles a towel. 

"Here dry off I don't want your father hunting me down if I let you catch pneumonia." Jackson said as stiles dried himself as best as he could.

"Thanks for rescuing me again." Stiles said

"Don't mention it Stiles. Lets go grab a bite to eat im famished and you look like you haven't been eating. " Jackson said throwing the car in gear and taking off.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" Stiles asked

"Nope you are being kidnapped by a werewolf deal with it." Jackson said flatly.

They stopped at an Arby's and ate Jackson watched with amusement as Stiles shoveled food into his mouth. "What? " Stiles said after catching Jackson watching. 

"Remind me to keep my limbs clear of your mouth when you are eating you eat like a ravenous bear." Jackson said amused Stiles flipped him off but smiled after he swallowed.

Jackson took Stiles home and went to do something out of charecter get Stiles a new car.

\-----

Jackson revved up his engine he had challenged another street racer to pink slip race. His opponent was driving a dark blue Mazda RX-7 they waited for the light to change to green. they both shifted as the light changed Jackson taking an early lead. They wove through the city streets in a gps mapped course Jackson's Porsche proved superior as did his driving skills. The disgruntled racer reluctantly gave up his car tossing the keys to Jackson. Jackson smirked and had the car towed to his place. 

\----- 

Jackson spent the next several days driving Stiles around pretending to just be carpooling but secretly he was kind of growing fond of the dork. While he was doing that he was also building the RX-7 to be more "Stiles". He had repainted it to be the same blue as the Jeep, he added a body kit to give the car a beefier look, a carbon fiber spoiler and a host of dubiously legal upgrades under the hood and the final touch in big black font across the hood "Roscoe Mk II"

\--

When Stiles woke up the next morning to a knock on the door he wasnt realy suprised to see Jackson. "Jesus put some clothes on Stillinski." Jackson teased.

Stiles blushed remembering he was clad only in his boxers. "Uhm sorry its kinda early." Stiles said with a yawn. 

"I know come on get dressed I have a surprise for you." Jackson said with a grin.

"I knew this was a charade this is the part were you drag me off and kill me." Stiles muttered as he wandered back to his room when Stiles returned fully dressed Jackson pushed a cup of coffee intp his hand Stiles smiled. "Thanks." He muttered sleepily as Jackson practically carried him out the door. They pulled up infront of Jackson's garage a few minutes later. And Jackson hit the button to open the garage door.

It raised revealing the Mazda and Stiles gaped and failed to form words when Jackson pressed a set of keys into his hand.

"You... how.... why....what?" Stiles sputtered.

"You needed a new car and you've been so depressed lately I wanted to help." Jackson said with a shrug. 

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because I wanted too, and because despite the past I've always kind of liked you Stiles." Jackson said with a slight blush.

Stiles smilled and pulled Jackson into a hug. "Thank you Jax." Stiles says "No problem Stiles" Jackson said returning the hug. "Go on it's yours take it for a test drive."   
\----


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson took Stiles out to the old abandoned airstrip the Beacon county street racers used for practice and spent the whole day teaching stiles how to really drive. Stiles was a natural behind the wheel he would make a great racer with some practice or so Jackson thought as the sun was going down the roar of an engine approached. Stiles and Jackson watched as a black Shelby GT 500 roared onto the tarmac heading straight toward their parked cars. The drivers slid the car into a tight spin around them doing several donuts before coming to a stop infront of them. "Show off." Stiles muttered. A tall muscular man with a goatee in his mid to late twenties stepped out of the car. 

"Well if it isn't Jackson Whittemore." He said.

"Samson." Jackson said with a nod.

"I thought Kenji was jerking my chain when he said you showed up and won his RX-7. Yet jere you are see you gave it away too. What's your name new blood." Samson asked turning to Stiles.

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles replied shaking Sampson's hand.

"The Sheriff's boy? Better not let the old man know you are hanging out with us racer types." Samson said with a grin.

"I think my dad has enough to worry about." Stiles muttered.

"I'm sure he does. So Stiles you ever seen an underground race before?" Samson asks.

"No." Stiles says

Samson grins wickedly. "You should bring the kid buy the old refinery tonight Jackson let him see what we are all about, hell id even front him the money to race with the rookies." 

"I dunno" Jackson says cacautiously

"Sounds like fun." Stiles says "Besides it will get my mind off all the drama in my life." 

Samson claps his hand together excitedly "That's the spirt buddy let the adrenaline drown your worries for a whiles." Samson slides back into his car and fires up the engine. "See you kids tonight it should be a real spectacle." Samson whips his car around and peels out leaving the two teens standing there.

"Interesting guy." Stiles says.

"He's good people." Jackson says. "He is the one that got me into racing. If you were serious about going tonight it's a pretty good time. Music dancing racing the Underground Racing League thows the best parties." Jackson says nudging Stiles with his shoulder. 

"Hell never thought id be hanging out with Jackson Whittemore. Why the hell not sounds like fun." Stiles says with a shrug.

"Follow me Stilinski and try and keep up." Jackson says with a chuckle.

\------

It was dark when Jackson and Stiles arrived at the old refinery. Stiles had never seen so many sports cars in one place before. There were exotics, tuners, muscle cars, even trucks and Suv's. All parked in a giant circle with a throng of people partying in the center. A DJ provided music there was dancing, drinking cars doing donuts and death defying maneuvers around the improvised tracks. Jackson smirked at Stiles and lead him into the crowd where Samson stood atop his car taking bets and waving around copious amounts of money a lit cigar clenched in his teeth. "Hey you made it!" He said cheerfully hopping down from his perch amd handing the cash off to a busty blonde girl.

"This is intense." Stiles says.

"Sure is and this is just the first event of the season! " Samson said smirking he motioned another man over he was in his mid twenties and looked shy and akward. "Stiles this is Sal our newest racer." Samson said grinning and clapping the shorter man on the shoulder. "How about you two rookies have a race to fire off the night? The winner gets five grand and some bad ass bragging rights! " Samson says

"I dunno..." Stiles says

"Oh come on live a litte partner. I saw you practicing with Jax lets see if you learned anything! " Samson grabs a mic from the DJ "Hey family! Who wants to see these two newbies put their rep on the line for a chance at five grand!" The crowd howls and cheers. Jackson looks at Stiles and winks "You can take him Stillinski besides wouldn't you like to leave 5k richer?" Stiles scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Alright let do it." Stiles says Samson grins triumphantly "Alright racers to rhe starting line!" Samson shouts causing another roar of cheers from the crowd. 

\----  
Stiles lines up at the starting line his blue RX-7 pitted against Sal's Charger srt 8. Jackson pokes his head in Stiles window. "Listen his car is totally stock your's isnt keep it below 9000 rpm he will beat you off the line but you will overtake him in the last quarter. Good luck Stiles." Jackson squeezed Stiles' shoulder and steeped back. They both reved up theor engines and a gorgeous Asian girl with blue hair waved a road flare giving them the signal to go. Just as Jackson predicted the powerful hemi beat him off the line bit Stiles quickly gaimed ground. He felt the adrenaline course through his body as he accelrated and overtook his opponent rocketing past and over the finish line. "Whoooooooo!!!!!" Stiles shouted triumphantly as he came to a stop Sal rigjt behind he hopped out of his car and did a little victory dance. Samson grinned and handed him a stack of cash. Sal walked over and congratulated him and Jackson sprinted over and picked Stiles up and spun him in a circle. Jackson blushed and sat the taller teen down clearing his throat. "Uhh good job Stilinski." Jackson said sheepishly. "Thanks" Stiles said blushing a bit. "So how'd it feel kid?" Sampson asked beaming. "Fucking awesome." Stiles said body still high with adrenaline. "Knew you had it in ya pal but watch out Sal want's another go one day." Samson says clapping Stiles on the back. It was nearly dawn bedore the spectacle ended Jackson raced and won ten thousand dollars from Kenji making the asain fume amd storm off having now lost a car and a lot of money to Jackson. When Stiles finally got home and collapsed in bed he slept better than he had in years the sound of roaring engines still buzzing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles experiences his first race and makes some new aquantiances. What do you guys think so far? Let me know in the Comments!


	3. Chapter 3

John Stilinski quirked a brow when he spotted the powder blue Mazda in the driveway. He made his way up stairs to Stiles room and chuckled at his son. Stiles was rolled up in his blankets like a giant burrito with his arms wrapped around his pillow. John snapped a picture on his phone and walked over and gently shook Stiles shoulder. 

"Stiles." John said softly.

"Five more minutes dad." Stiles mumbled.

John shook his head and shook Stiles' shoulder again. Stiles rolled over and blinked awake. "Hey papa bear" Stiles said sleepily untangling himself from his blanket burrito. "What's up?" Stiles said with a jaw cracking yawn. 

"Were did that car come from kiddo." John asked with his don't lie to me I'm the sheriff face.

"It was a gift from a freind." Stiles said stretching

"A gift? From whom?" John asked crossing his arms

"Jackson Whittemore." Stiles said.

"Jackson Whittemore..... the same kid who put a restraining order on you and made highscool hell the kanima? That Jackson Whittemore? "

"Yep" Stiles said popping the P

John rubbed his temples. "And why would he give you a car?" 

"He came back from London as new nice Jackson and wanted to help me out after the Jeep finally died." Stiles said with a shrug. 

John sighed "That was nice of him.. just have Parrish look kver the paperwork make sure everything is in order. I'm goin to be bed." John kissed Stiles on the forehead "Night kiddo and try and keep that little rocket under the speed limit.." 

"You got it dad sleep tight." Stiles said hugging his dad the Sheriff gave Stiles his I'm watching you look and went to bed. Stiles got up and showered using the bathroom and getting dressed. He was about to start breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Stiles pulled the door open to reveal Jackson smiling with a cup of coffee in each hand. He passed one to Stiles who took it and let out a lewd moan at the taste. "Come on Stilinski let go grab some breakfast. There a few more people I want you to meet." Jackson said with one of his smirks that made Stiles' stomach flip.

"Oh okay." Stiles said. "Just let me grab my phone and such." Stiles said Jackson nodded and Stiles headed upstairs. He grabbed his keys a couple of $100 dollar bills from his winnings last night and followed Jackson out to his car.

They drove in a comfortable silence save for the radio playing with Jackson singing along which Stiles found kind of adorable. They pulled onto the highway. Jackson cruised along at 90mph weaving through traffic, when suddenly a red Supra whipped past them. Jackson smirked and accelerated after it weaving through the traffic and overtaking the powerful little Toyota. The driver of the Supra accelerated past again whipping into the far lane to avoid another car then under a Semi trailer to pass infront of Jackson again. They both drifted down the sharp off ramp at the next exit and rocketed down the adjoining street. Jackson floored it and passed the Supra Jerking the handbrake and sliding into the parking lot of a diner with a parking lot full of sports cars Jackson'slide took him perfectly into a parking spot with the Supra sliding into the spot infront of them less than a second later.

Danny stepped out of his Supra just as Jackson climbed out of his Porsche and the two threw themselves at eachother meeting in a tight hug. 

"God I missed you Jackson." Danny said.

"I missed you to man." Jackson replied rubbing his cheek along Danny's neck. 

"Hey quit it wolf boy." Danny said laughing. 

Jackson growled playfully and continued scenting his best freind until his wolf was satisfied. "Nice driving Danny were did you get the Supra?" Jackson asked.

"I won it from some chump who thought he was hot shit. Don't worry I still have the suped up 240 SX you won me but this thing is just so fun to drive." Danny said with a grin he looked up and finally noticed Stiles standing there awkwardly like an intruder. "Hey Stiles, Jackson told me you did good in your first race congrats on the win man."

"Thanks Danny." Stiles said.

"Come on let's eat im starving." Jackson said leading th toward the entrance. A familiar Shelby GT 500 was sitting in the lot by the door with Sal's charger next to it with the hood popped. Samson was pressed against Sal's back his arms around the shprter mans waist as Sal excitedly talked about the new parts he had pit in his car. Samson looled up and grinned when they approached. "Hey guys how's it going?" Samson said. 

"Hey Samson." Danny said clapping him on the shoulder. "Nice headers there Sal you put those in yourself?" Danny asked.

Sal smiled "Yea right after Stiles kicked my ass last night Sal was kind enough to let me use his garage." Sal turned his head and Kissed the taller man on the cheek.

"Ugh you to are disgustingly cute." Danny groaned.

"Samson!" A woman yelled and a tiny Hispanic lady exited the diner hands on her hips looking cranky. "Mijo, stop fooling with that car and bring your freinds in for breakfast." She said tapping her foot.

"Yes abuela. Oh btw this is Stiles Abuela he is new." Samson said pointing to Stiles who waved.

"Nice to meet you Stiles welcome to my diner were all the racers come to eat and look for opponents. My name is Marisol bit you can call me abeula everyone does. Now come in lets get se food in you boys you all are to skinny." Abeula said motioning them inside.

They joined two other people that stiles didn't know at a table one was the pretty asain girl from last night the other was a handsome Asian man with both arms covered in tattoos talking animatedly to the blue haired girl.

"Yumi, Big Lou this is Stiles." Jackson said when they looked up.

The blue haired girl spoke first. "You were the one in the RX-7 last night nice race not bad for a rookie." She said

Big Lou shook stiles hand. "You drive an RX-7 huh? Good car I used to have one but I traded it for my new ride a Hyundai Tiburon GT V6 which I adore." Lou said sitting back down. They all sat down and ordered their meals Sal and Samson continued to be adorable as Sal layed his head on the bigger mans shoulder as Samson absentmindedly ran his big hand up and down his boyfriends arm. Lou and Samson were having a heated discussion about who made the best tires for street racing. 

"So Yumi you still driving that Eclipse?" Jackson asked. 

"Yep, I also have a new Nissan 350z I've been working on getting up to snuff." Yumi said just as their waitress arrived with their food. Stiles tore into his food like a starving bear.Jackson looked at Stiles and stared. Stiles looked up and muttered "What?" Through a mouthful of pancakes.

"You eat like the Tasmanian devil." Jackson said with a chuckle "Remind me to keep my limbs clear of yoyr plate." Jackson joked.

Stiles flipped him off and kept eating causing Danny to laugh. They had a good breakfast and after they'd eaten they congregated in the parking lot talking amonst themselves. Stiles and Lou hit it off great after Stiles noticed his batman tattoo and went on a 20 minute super hero rant. As they chatted a Black Audi R8 rolled up amd parked. 

"Well look who's back from Europe." Samson muttered. A tall blone woman climbed out of the car and strutted over. "Hey loosers." She said flipping her hair "If it isn't the D-class racers Samson, Big Lou, Yumi and Jackson." The woman noticed Stiles and pulled off jer sunglasses. "Now this one is cute." She sail trailing a finger down Stiles chest and down to just above his waistband Stiles felt his skin crawl amd Jackson pulled Stiles back against his chest wrapping his arms securely around Stiles and letting out a quiet growl at the woman.

"Hello Angie" Jackson said through clenched teeth. 

"Now, now Jackson be nice we are all family here right." Angie said in a sweety tone.

"Only by association." Samson muttered. 

"Hmm Samson when is the last time I took money from you? Oh yes last month what do you say to a race 20k? If you have the balls." Angie taunted.

"I'm not racing you Angie not after that stunt yiu pulled in the canyon." Samson growled.

"If you are referring to my race with Quinn that was unfortunate but he new the risks of racing the mountain roads." Angie said.

"You ran him through the guardrail to win the tournament he is still in a coma you heartless bitch. He may never wake up."

"There are no rules to street racing Sammy boy remember that." Angie said 

Samson glared at her just as silver and blue BMW M3 GTR rolled up. A man in a well tailored suit stepped out. He was handsome with stylishly cut black hair a lean build and a single tattoo a rainbow flag on the side of his neck.

"Get lost angie" the man said without preamble. Angie huffed "This was getting boring anyway." She sauntered off to her car and sped away. 

"Thanks for the rescue Alex." Samson said.

"What are big brothers for Sammy?" He said with a grin kissing Samson on the forehead. 

"Alex this is Stiles he won his first race last night. Stiles this is Alex my step brother and the best racer in the California U.R.L." Samson said proudly.

"Welcome to the racing family Stiles, hope you stick around don't mind Angie she is a bitch her Darius and Kenji are always causing problems." Alex said shaking hands with Stiles. 

"Nice to meet you Alex." Stiles said.

"Alex!" Abeula shouted excitedly moving far faster than a little old lady ahould have been capable of amd pulling the big man into a tight hug. "How was your trip sweetheart? I missed you." 

"It was great Abuela I got some really sweet cars in Atlanta I think im going to put some of them up as tournament prizes the racers will love that." Alex said leading his grandnother back inside as they chatted. 

"Well I think we are going to head off see you guys later." Jackson said giving each of them a goodbye hug.

"See you bous later and don't forget Jax we are doing 10k prize sprint races tommrow night ive got some sweet routes picked out." Samson said

"We will be there." Jackson said leading Stiles back to his Porsche. 

\---

Jackson and Stiles slend the rest of the day hanging out with Danny and playing video games, watching movies on Netflix eating andcopious amounts of pizza and junk food. At about ten thant evening Stiles falls asleep his head resting on Jackson's shoulder. "Lools like he is out." Danny says "Yea, hey Danny I need to tell you something and I know it won't be a big deal to you bit it's still hard to say." Jackson says nervously staring off into space. "You can tell me anything Jax I think if I can handle the who kanima to werewolf thing I can handle anything. "Danny replies from were he has his head resting on Jackson's thigh. "I'm gay." Jackson says finally making eye contact with his best freind. "I know Jax I've always know." Danny says "Your still not my type." Danny ads causing Jackson to swat him in the chest. "You are the worst." Jackson grumbles "Love you too Jackson. Well im beat im stealing your guest bed Stiles can take the couch." Danny says Jackson snorts as Danny moves up the stairs he picks Stiles up and carries him up tp his room depositing him in his bed before changing into pair of sweats and climbing in beside him. Stiles rolls over and wraps his arms around Jackson using his shoulder for a pillow. Jackson shakes his head. "New you would be a sleep cuddler your as bad as Danny." Jackson says fondly as he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was rereading the last chapter I noticed that some how Samson' name kept getting corrected to Sampson because my phone is silly I fixed that so he is now Samson as I meant it to be spelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up I a very comfortable bed on a very soft pillow. There was also a warm muscular body pressed against his back and an arm around his waist. Stiles wasn't quite sure how he wound up in Jackson's bed but he wasn't going to complain. Stiles gently rolled over so he was facing Jackson. The werewolf looked adorable with his sleep mussed hair, his face loiked so peaceful in the pale morning light. Stiles had to fight the urge to kiss the other man on the forehead. Jackson's eyes fluttered open and he let out a content sigh. "Mornin'" Jackson muttered voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning." Stiles said with a smile. "You are an awesome teddy bear by the way." Stiles said.

Jackson huffed out a little laugh. "You kinda ninja cuddled me when I carried you up here so I just went with it." 

"Well thanks snugglewolf." Stiles teased.

"Don't call me snugglewolf." Jackson groaned

"Cuddlewolf?"

"No"

"Big Spoonwolf?"

"I will throw you out of my bed." 

"I've got it! Crankywolf!"

Jackson growled and shoved Stiles out of the bed he landed on the floor with a thump and a totally manly squeak. "You will pay for that Whittemore! " Stiles said pouncing on Jackson. The two rolled around wrestling on the bed and laughing. Jackson ticked Stiles along his ribs causing him to squirm and giggle. 

"Mercy mercy!" Stiles panted and Jackson ceased his assault they were both panting Jackson's face hovering just inches from Stiles. Jackson gazed into Stiles whiskey colored eyes that were alight with mirth and mischief. Jackson's eyes flashed brigther blue as he leaned down and kissed Stiles. Stiles eyes went wide. Jackson fucking Whittemore was kissing him! Stiles got with the program and kissed Jackson back wrapping his arms around Jackson's shoulders. Stiles deepened the kiss and they explored eachother with theor tounges and fuck Jackson was good at this. Stiles could feel his dick becoming rapidly intrested as if reading his mind Jackson rolled his hips grinding their erections together. Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist. The rutted against eachother like the horny tteenagers they still were and thats when Jackson's bedroom door banged open. And lydia barged in.

"Jackson! When were you gonna tell me you were....." Lydia began lile the forecracker she was.

Stiles pulled back and his his blush against Jackson's shoulder. 

"I'm a little busy here Lydia." Jackson grumbled rubbing a reassuring had up and down Stiles back. 

Lydia tucled her hair behind her ear. "We will talk later then. And Stiles nice upgrade." Lydia said with a grin amd she spun and left the room.

"Cock blocked by my ex gotta be a lesson there someplace." Jackson sighed pressing another gentle kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Ce on lets eat." Jackson said pulling Stiles to his feet.

"Hold up wait a minute." Stiles said flapping his arms like a bird. "What was that? Was that a one time thing or a prelude to madness because there is no way Jackson Whittemore is interested in dating Stiles Stilinski."

Jackson sighed. "Stiles I like you alright I want to give it a shot and see if we work. You obviously could feel that I was just as into it as you were." 

Stiles stood there doing an awesome impersonation of a fish for several seconds in shock before he grabbed Jackson and kissed him slow and deep. There was a wolf whistle from the hallway and the both looked up to see Danny standing there with a plate of food in each hand.

Stiles hid his face against Jackson' s shoulder again. Blushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. 

"Come on you love birds Lydia made breakfast." Danny said with a chuckle heading back down stairs. 

"Foiled again!" Jackson growls he leans in close to Stiles' ear. "Just wait till I get you alone" Jackson whispered in a sexy tone. Stiles whimpered as his hard cock pressed painfully against his jeans. 

Jackson smirked and strutted out of the room, and if he had a little more sway to his step that was his business.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys this chapter seems to be cursed. I have tried on several occasions to post it but every time it got cut off or I lost all my prpgress. But it's finally here so yay! Also I will be referencing se events from, Need for Speed most wanted and will be tagging this as a cross over as of this chapter so enjoy kids!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter has a lot going on and some Character development.

After breakfast Jackson gives Stiles a peck on the cheek. "Hey Stiles why don't you have Lydia and Danny take you to the mall and get you some new clothes you need to learn how to dress." Jackson says in a fond teasing tone. 

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Stiles whines

"Everything." Lydia says and Stiles throws a piece of toast at her.

"Fine I will let them dress me but what about you?" Stiles asks pulling Jackson in for a kiss.

"I've got a few things I need to handle we will meet back up tonight for the races." Jackson says squeezing Stiles' shoulder and slipping out the door. 

\----

Jackson pulled up infront of the animal clinic and hopped out of his car. He walked in the frpnt door to see Deaton at the front desk. 

"Jackson nice to see you. When did you get back?" Deaton asks in his annoyingly neutral tone.

"A few days ago. Is Scott here? I need to talk to him." 

"Jackson? " Scott says appearing from the back room. 

"McCall." Jackson says 

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Scott says in disbelief. 

"Yea well here I am." Jackson says sarcasticly "We need to talk, in private." Jackson says shooting a sideqays glance and Deaton. 

"Sure." Scott says annd the both step outside. Once they are far enough away from the clinic Jackson wheels on Scott. 

"I knew you were a moron McCall but I never thought you were cruel." Jackson snaps angrily. 

"What?" Scott asks dumbfounded. 

"Stiles! You idiot you kick him out of your pack and break the best friendship you either have ever had because he killed some one?"

"He murdered Donovan! Jackson he bashed his head in with a wrench!" Scott hollers back.

Jackson laughs ruefully. "That's what you think happened? Let me guess that's what that asshole Theo told you? Did you even bother letting Stiles tell you what happend?" 

Scott sputters but shakes his head no.

"Exactly! Stiles was trying to run from Donovan he was climbing some scaffolding when some fell free and a piece impaled Donovan. At beat Scott it was self defense and accidental self defense at that!" Jackson takes a deep breath and lets his claws retract. 

"I didn't know." Scott says quietly 

"Yea well do yourself a favor and talk to Stiles before he thinks you abandoned him." Jackson says and he stalks off toward his Porsche. 

"Jackson? " Scott calls.

"What Scott." Jackson says pausing but npt turning around. 

"Why are you looking out for Stiles all of a sudden?" Scott asks 

"Because fate has a bad sense of humour and the dork happens to be my mate." Jackson says sounding tired.

"Hey Jackson? Why'd you come back?" Scott asks

"Because I never should have left." Jackson says climbing into his car and driving away. 

\----

It wasn't to hard for Scott to find Stiles his scent was familiar and easy to follow. Stiles was looking mildy annoyed and very exasperated as Danny and Lydia fussed over clothes for him. Scott had to bite back a laugh but he shook his head and jogged over. Stiles looked up and attempted to hide behind Danny who just rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles toward Scott. 

Stiles stumbled forward right into Scott who caught him a pulled him into a hug. 

"Ummmm hi to you too Scotty." Stiles said nervously. 

"I'm sorry Stiles I never should have trusted Theo. I know what really happened now and I was an idiot. Can you forgive me?" Scott rushes out.

"Only if there is groveling." Stiles grumbles. 

"Deal." Scott says pulling Stiles into an even tighter hug.

"Scott..... Can't. ....Breathe. .." Stiles chokes out.

"Sorry!" Scott says loosening his hold. Stiles wipes away a few stray tears and pulls away from Scott. "Lets have some lunch?" Stiles inquiries

"Yes im starving." Scott says happily. 

"Go!" Lydia waves dismissively "I will pick the best of these outfits for you. "

"Thanks Lyds! Catch ya later Danny-o?" 

"Sure thing Stiles." Danny says with a wave as Scott drags Stiles off toward the food court. 

"Pay up Lydia." Danny says once they were out of ear shot. Lydia huffs and hands Danny a $20 

"I knew they would make up but not that fast." Lydia mutters.

\-----

Stiles and Scott had a nice lunch and thing were almost back to normal. Stiles drug Scott out to the parking lot to show off his new car. 

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed "This is awesome were did you get it?" 

"It was a gift from Jackson." Stiles said sheepishly. 

"Awesome. But who is this guy and what has he done with the real Jackson? " Scott jokes

"I dunno but I like new Jackson better." Stiles says.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Stiles asks

"Hell yea." Scott says

\----

Alex walked through his safe house perusing his collection of cars. His favorite BMW was parked nearest the exit. The car had been his baby his first real ride. He had lost it to sabatoge won it back and won countless races with the illegally modified machine. He looked over his two newest acquisitions a silver Ford GT with the classic blue racing stripes and a rare 2006 Pontiac GTO painted in a meancing jet black. 

"Now which of you lovley machines would like to be tonight's secret prize." Alex mused aloud.

"I'd go with the GTO" A voice said from behind him. Alex spund around to see a face he hadn't seen in two years appear from the shadows.

"Razor? What are you doing here?" Alex sputtered.

"I heard Beacon hills was the place to be and I missed you sweetheart." Razor said with a coy smirk crossing his muscular tattooed arms.

"When I helped you escape Rockport I never expected to see you again." Alex said taking a step closer

"Yea well I never did get a chance to make up for sabotaging your car." 

"You did it for a good cause... how's your brother?" Alex asked.

"Cured thanks to you keeping me out of prison and saving me from Mia. Thank you by the way most people would have let me get busted." Razor said taking a step closer so they were only inches apart. Alex could feel the heat radiating of the taller man.

"I'd do anything for my family I don't blame you for doing the same. Besides I hate being played and Mia played all of us." 

"Yes she did." Razor agreed. "Look I came back for another reason." Razor pulled out a set of keys and handed them to Alex. "Thought you might want your Viper back." 

"Keep it. I've got my BMW I don't need it." Alex said scratching the back of his neck nervously. Razor cupped each side of Alex's face and kissed him senseless. Alex moaned into the kiss and unconsciously wrapped and arm around the taller mans waist. 

Razor pulled back and smiled bot one of his usual coy or cruel smirks but a genuine smile. "What was that for?" Alex asked grinning like an idot.

"It was a thank you for saving my ass and something I've wanted to do sense the day we met." Razor said with a shrug.

"You know your way of trying to male a guy fall for you sucks." Alex teased.

"If it's stupid and it works, it's not really stupid." Razor said in an amused tone. "See you at the races tonight and maybe afterwards you will let me buy you a drink?" 

"I will think about it." Alex said 

"See ya around number 1" Razor said with a wink

"Take care Number 2." Alex said as Razor slipped out the door.

\---

Razor climbed back into Alex's black viper. No his Viper now and started the car. 

"So how'd it go Clarence? " Joey his younger brother asked from the seat next to him as they sped down the highway. 

"Don't call me Clarence..." Razor growled. "It went great he is still totally into me." Razor smiled at that and cruised down the road. 

"Good he's pretty hot." Joey remarked. 

"You are 15 Joey please don't say that. Let me have the illusion of you being my adorable baby brother for a little longer." Razor ruffled Joey's hair something he had missed after all the chemo.

"So you don't care that I like guys?" Joey asked 

"Uh hello I'm gay Joey I don't care who you like I'm not dad." Razor said giving his younger sibling a half hug.

"So do I habe to go to school?" Joey asked 

"Yes you do it will be good for you you need to make some friends." Razor said shifting down gears as he pulled to a stop infront of the house he had bought them.

"Fiiiiiiine" Joey whined.

"Besides I want you to be smart, become a doctor or something." Razor said 

"How bout a lawyer? Then I can get your ass out of jail." Joey teased

"You little shit." Razor said pulling Joey into a head lock amd tickling his ribs with his free hand. Joey laughed and squirmed until he was short of breath. 

"Uncle uncle!" Joey panted Razor let him got and smiled. "So can we have pizza tonight?" Joey asked

"Yea we can have what ever you want kiddo." Razor said hopping out of the car and slinging an arm around his brother as they made their way to the front door.

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who hast played need for speed most wanted I'd reccomend looking up a plot summary so you get the gist of what's going on I altered the ending of the game and also gave Razor a back story so dont kill me ;) any way alex would serve the role of the player.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful night for a race the air was clear and warm the roads were nearly devoid of traffic and the crowd was insane. Stiles arrived before Jackson and spotted Samson. Stiles weaved through the throng of people and reached the big man who smiled at him pulling him out pf the sea of fans. 

"Good to see ya Stiles! You should race tonight the competition is a bunch of posers who think they're hot shit. Spent more money if fancy body kits and paint jobs than under the hood." Samson smiles and claps Stiles on the shoulder. 

"Don't think I can afford the buy in." Stiles says flaty.

"I will pay your buy in kiddo and who ever gets the best of three tonight gets a sweet car." Samson shoots Stiles a pleading look 

"Whay are you so eager for me to race?" Stiles asks

"Because you have mad potential besides we all gotta start somewhere." Samson shrugs

"Alright but if I loose you will never get your money back." Stiles warns.

"I don't care about the money I'm loaded buddy." 

Stiles rolls his eyes and nearly jumps out of his skin when Jackson snakes his arms around his waist. "Jesus Jackson don't sneak up on me like that." Stiles chastised

"Sorry." Jackson says in a tone that says he really isn't. "You see these posers?" Jackson asks pointing to the three guys standing around a trio of green Nissan 350z's "Colour coordinated and every thing. You can take em." Jackson says kissing Stiles neck. 

Sal comes over and hugs Samson. "Hey babe." He says sweetly kissing him onnthe cheek.

"Heya sweetheart you gonna rave these posers tonight?" He asks.

"Not tonight, tonight I want us to get drunk party and watch the race." Sal says grinning at his boyfriend. 

"Sounds like a plan." Samson looks up and spots Alex talking with Razor. "No fucking way." Samson exclaims

"What?" Sal asks. 

"That's Razor Callahan he used to be one of the best racers on the west coast. He and Alex had this whole rivals who low key were in love and wanted to fuck eachother's brains out thing going on." Samson explained

"Wonder what he's doing here?" Sal says

"Probably trying to woo my poor step brother." Samson jokes

"Judging by the way they are looking at eachother I don't think it will take much wooing." Jackson says chuckling. 

Alex climbs up ontop of the mobile DJ van amd grabs the mic. "Alright every body lets get started. Tonight we have a new crew in town fresh out of vegas out buy in is 10k for a 30k prize and the keys to this beauty." Alex gestures to Yumi who pulls the tarp off the GTO. "This boys and girls is a 2006 Pontiac GTO this bad boy used to be a state police pursuit car. She produces 660 horsepower with a top speed of 189 mph! This is a mean machine!. We are running our standard tournament rules. Three races first place is worth 8 points second is worth 6 and so on the racer who finishes with the most points wins! I need two willing rookies from our beacon hills family as volunteers."

"Over here Al Stiles wants a shot!" Samson hollers. 

"Alright Stiles! Glad to see you ready to dive in who else?" 

Stiles and Jackson borth stare in surprise when Isaac Lahey steps forward. "I'm up for it be a good home coming race." Isaac says.

"Isaac' s a street racer?" Stiles sputters.

"Yea he is he was racing before I was your competition just got stiff. Isaac drives a monster of a Mustang he inherited from his brother Camden." Jackson says "Good luck." Jackson says. 

"Alright welcome home Isaac! And good luck our first race starts in one hour racers make your final preparations and see me to pay your buy ins." Alex says hopping down from the roof of the van. Samson jogs over to pay Stiles buy in amd Isaac walks over to Jackson and Stiles. 

Stiles nearly toppled with the force of his hug. Isaac chuckled and hugged him back. "I missed you too Stiles." Isaac says smiling brightly at him.

"I missed having my puppy and cuddle parter." Stiles whines still clinging to Isaac and burying his face against the taller teens chest. 

"Well I'm back for good I'm nit leaving again." Isaac says kissing Stiles on the forehead. 

Jackson clears his throat and Stiles stepped back finally releasing Isaac. "Sorry Jax it's a pack thing." Stiles says 

"It's alright Stiles." Jackson gives Isaac a hug glad to see his former pack mate. "Welcome home Lahey." Jackson says thumping him on the back. 

"Glad to be back." Isaac says with a wink.

\-------

The five contenders line up at the first start point route programmed into their GPS systems. They five cars rocket forward when the light goes green Isaac's Black mustang taking the lead due to its rediculos torque. Isaac holds the lead until Stiles slips past him on a hair pin turn. Isaac keeps right on Stiles tail for the remainder of the route with Stiles winning barley winning by a hubcap.

The second race was a straight blast down open highway. The out lf town crew took an early lead blasting off the line with their Nos but Stiles and Isaac caught up blew past them and Isaac took the win. 

The third race was a tight course with several hair pin turns Stiles RX-7 doninated this race leaving his competition in the dust drifting around the sharp corners with ease. Stiles cross the finish with Isaac close behind and hopped out his car to be swarmed by excited fans. Isaac lifted Stiles up and his shoulders as the crowd cheered. The out lf town crew ripped past the finish and drove off angrily not bothering to stop.

"Congratulations to tonight's winner with 22 points Stiles is now thirty thousand dollars richer and the proud owner of a bad ass muscle car!" Alex said as Isaac carried Stiles who was still perched on his shoulders over to Alex who helped stiles onto the roof of the van. The crowd cheered and Alex clapped Stiles on the shoulder handing him his prize money and the keys to the GTO. 

Jackson climbed up and kissed Stiles. "Not bad for a rookie Stilinski." Jackson said. 

"What am I gonna do with the car?" Stiles asks.

"I will have Alex take it to my place for now and you can decide later." Jackson says kissing him again. 

\---

Stiles and Jackson flopped into Jackson's bed still hyped from the race. Stiles rolled over and curled around Jackson kissing him lazily.

"You know I think you deserve another prize Stiles." Jackson said with a wink.

"What did you have in mind?" Stiles asks quirking a brow. 

Jackson smirks and pushes Stiles on his back and kisses him hard. Stiles moaned and gave as good as he got. Jackson palmed Stiles erection through his pants and pulled Stiles hard cock out through the zipper. He gave it a few rough strokes before kissing his way down Stiles chest and taking his big cock into his mouth. 

Stiles fisted the sheets as Jackson proceeded to give him the best blow job of his life. Jackson alternated between quick bobs of his head and long deep motions. He swirled his tounge around the head of Stiles' cock moaning as he went back down. Stiles whimpered and grabbed onto Jackson's surprisingly soft hair. "Fuck Jackson nit gonna last." Stiles panted. Jackson made a happy moan and pulled out all the stops,, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down at varying angles. Stiles arched upward and nearly blacked out as he came in Jackson's mouth. Jackson swallowed him greedily and pulled off Stiles with a wet pop. Jackson kissed Stiles deeply Stiles could taste himself om Jackson's tounge and his cock gave an interested twitch valiantly attempting to harden again. "God that was Amazing." Stiles muttered wrapping his arms around Jackson and tucking his face into the crook of his neck. Jackson chuckled and rolled off to the side pulling Stiles into his arms. "Go to sleep Stiles you have school in the morning." Jackson said kissing the back of Stiles neck. "Wait you didn't get off." Stiles said. "Shhh it was about you tonight I've been wanting to do that all day. Go to sleep." Stiles drifted off quickly listening to Jackson's gentle breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets a vist from Jackson.

Jackson slipped out of bed when Stiles was asleep he had some buisness to take care of. He kissed Stiles on the forehead and slipped out of the house. Samson was waiting out front leaning against his Shelby. "Ready?" Samson asked."Let's do it."

\---- 

Theo was taking a late night drive in his truck he had decided to run to the gas station for some snacks. As he crosses and intersection his truck is t-boned by a Shelby Gt 500. The truck spins and comes to a halt. Theo stepps out dazed and a sliver Porsche roars up sliding to a halt. Theo stumbles and falls to his knees. A tall blonde Theo had never seen before approaches and crouches infront of him.

"Hello Theo. I've heard you've been causing trouble in my town." Jackson says in a tone one would use to scold a child. "Now I can't have that so I'm going to teach you a lesson." Jackson punches Theo square in the jaw and he topples back flat on his back. Theo shakes out of his daze and swings at Jackson. Jackson ducks out of the way and puches Theo in the kidney. Theo hollers in pain and takes another ineffective swing at Jackson. Jackson slams Theo back against his truck knocking the wind out of him. Theo slumps back leaning against the the fender of his truck and spits blood on the ground. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Theo pants.

Jackson smirks. "Your worst fucking nightmare." Jackson gestures to Samson who saunters over  
"Work this peice of trash over for me Samson I have better things to do." Jackson turns and walks back to his Porsche driving off. Samson's eyes glow a brillant orange and he grins before proceeding to beat Theo into a bloody pulp and leaves him in the street. Samson crouches down next to a barely conscious Theo. "You really should be careful before pissing off some one who is friends with a werebear pal." Samson spit on Theo before returning to his car and speeding off.  
\----  
Stiles woke up tje next morning to Jackson holding a cup of coffee under his nose. Stiles sat up and yawned taking the cup and taking a greedy sip. "Thanks" Stiles said smiling at Jackson. 

"No problem, go take a shower and get dressed. I made breakfast." Jackson said kissing Stiles on the cheek and making his way down stairs. 

Stiles emerged dowm stair fifteen minutes later wearing Jackson's clothes. A pair of his jeans and his Falken tires hoodie. Jackson's wolf rumbled in contentment about having it's mate wrapped in his scent. Stiles sat across from Jackson and inhaled the omlet Jackson made him along with his toast and another cup of coffee. 

Stiles patted his belly and grinned at Jackson. "That was delicious I didn't know you could cook." 

Jackson took Stiles plate and shrugged. "There's alot you don't know about me Stilinski." Jackson placed Stiles plate in the dish washer. "Drive the GTO today there is something I wanna show you after school."

"Alright guess we should head out." Stiles said catching the keys Jackson tossed him. Stiles climbed in GTO Jackson hopped in the passanger seat and Stiles took a moment to admire his new car. It wasn't fancy bit it was rather nice the seats were comfortable the interior was very clean and the car smelled faintly of cinnamon. Stiles turned the key and th powerful 6.0 litre V8 roared to life. Stiles backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Noticing the road was deserted he punched the gas and took off at high speed. It was a completely different experience the acceleration pushed Stiles back in his seat. The mighty V8 roared and the supercharger made the most satisfying whine stiles had ever heard. They made it to school in record time Stiles grinning lile and idot and Jackson smiling fondly at him. 

"Man that was a blast." Stiles said pulling into the school lot. 

"It's a powerful American muscle car of course its fun to drive. Im surprised it handled so well must have one hell of an aftermarket suspension. " Jackson said grabbing his bag and stepping out. Stiles followed suit shutting the door and patting the hood affectionately. 

"Uh oh I think he's in love." Isaac said walking over and hugging Stiles as well as kissing him on the cheek. "Have you converted to the true religion of American muscle?" Isaac teased.

"I might have." Stiles said grinning and kissing Isaac on the cheek. The pulled in on the far end dof the lot the passenger side of his truck still smashed. Stiles glanced over raised a brow and watched as Theo walked past glaring daggers at Jackson. Jackson stood there looking like the suggest man in the world. "What was that about?" Stiles asked looking over at Jackson with a confused expression. 

"No idea." Jackson lied "Isaac and I will walk you to class we have to drop by the office and fill out our transfer forms." Jackson took Stiles hand and entertwined their fingers leading a blushing Stiles into the building. They were gretted with whispers and stares in the hall way and Jackson paused outside Stiles first period class room.

"People are staring." Stiles whispered to Jackson. 

"Let's give them a show then." Jackson whispered back cupping Stiles chin amd kissing him long and deep. There were a few whistles and cat calls in the hall Jackson pulled away grinning. "Have a good day sweetheart." Jackson said causing Stiles to blush as he turned and walked away. Isaac winked at Stiles as Jackson threw and arm around his shoulders and they walked toward the office.

"So you and Jackson huh?" Scott said from behind Stiles causing him to jump

"Umm hey there Scott, yea that's a thing now.... but hey did you hear Isaac came home!" Stiles said turning red and changing the subject. 

"He stayed with me ladt night Stiles I was suprised to see him but I'm glad he's back." Scott was about to say something else but the bell rang amd they headed in to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha guys didn't see the whole Samson being a werebear thing coming did ya?


	8. Chapter 8

Monday were the worst. The day seemed to drag on and on if it hadn't been for the fact that Jackson and Issac were both in all of Stiles class he probably would have lost it. Jackson held his hand as they walked out to the parking lot Stiles managed not to blush this time at least. Stiles saw Theo arguing with an older man at the edge of the lot judging by the angly gestures toward the dent in the side of his truck Stiles figured he was from Theo's insurance company.

"Heh Karma." Stiles said walking over to the GTO and unlocking the doors. Jackson climbed in with a sigh and Stiles started the car the powerful engine roaring to life. 

"So were are we headed?" Stiles asked. 

Jackson typed an adress into the Car's gps. "Drive." Jackson said. 

Stiles raised a brow but didn't argue. Isaac's Mustang roared past and he honked an waved. "Oh really?" Stiles said Accelerating and hugging Issac's back bumper Stiles couldn't help but notice they were going the same way. Stiles finally got an opening roaring past Isaac with grin. The tore down the streets of town weaving through traffic and breaking several dozen laws. Stiles heard the sirens and saw a squad car in his rearview mirror. 

"Don't pull over." Jackson said "Keep going." 

Stiles isn't sure why he listened but he kept going as he and Issac passed an alley A familiar Charger roared out of the alley causing the police car to slam on his breaks and slide into a street lamp. A very cranky looking state trooper climbed out clearly not injured. The charger did a donut in the middle of the intersection kicking up a cloud of smoke before pulling A J-turn and following Isaac and Stiles. 

"In 500 feet your destination will be on the left." The gps said. Stiles saw a building with a large garage door standing open road flare on either side of the doot. He geared down slamming the breaks coming to a stop inside the building Isaac and the Charger pulling in next to him. The door lowered as soon as they were inside. 

Sal climbed out of the Charger grinning, Yumi stood by the Garage door clapping as Stiles stepped out an bowed. 

"Nice move with the cop Sal." Isaac said pulling the shorter man into a hug. 

"Figured you could use a hand." Sal said with a wink. "Nice driving Stiles how are liking your new car?" 

Stiles patted the hood affectionately. "It's kinda awesome. So what is this place?" 

"Safe house three." Yumi said. "There are ten garages just like this one scattered around town. If you ever need a place to lay low if you draw the attention of the cops or if you just need to store your cars this is were you come." 

Stiles nods "Won't that cop have ran our plates?" Stiles asks

"that's why we swap them out." Samson said appearing from under a cherry red 1963 Plymouth Fury. "Bolt on a new plate and Yumi can have you a legit registration to match in in under an hour." Samson grabbed Sal around the waist and kissed him. "Hey babe how's the new transmission working for ya?" Samson asks.

"Definably better acceleration thank for that babe." Sal says kissing his boyfriend again 

"You guys are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt." Yumi says. 

"Come on let's have a beer and watch some Tv the state police will be looking for us for a few hours." Isaac says grabbing a few beers from a fridge in the corner and flopping down on one of the couches infront a large flat screen tv. Sal and Samson join him and Jackson pulls stiles off to a to the back of the garage were Stiles Jeep sits its parts stripped out and laying neatly organized nearby. 

Stiles flails his arms and squeaked happily running over and hugging his jeep. Jackson laughed at his boyfriend and walked over hugging Stiles from behind. "I know how attached you are to this hunk of Junk so figured we could rebuild it besides your gonna wanna know how to keep a car running at peak performance" Jackson says kissing Stiles on the jaw and laying his head on Stiles' shoulder. 

"Thanks Jackson" Stiles says turning and kissing Jackson on the lips. 

They spend several hours pulling apart the Jeep's engine and transmission Jackson frowns. "This engine has had it Stiles we will have to buy new one. But the transmission we can work with." Stiles nods and they begin taking a part the transmission. A few hours later big Lou shows up his arms loaded down with pizza boxes. Stiles and Jackson wash up and joining the others. Lou recounts the events of a race he had against some one named JV bragging about out running a Viper in his Hyundai. Alex arrives later snagging a slice of pizza and flopping down next to Samson resting his head on his step-brothers shoulder. 

"So now that I know that Stiles is aware of the supernatural I suppose we should make the big reveal." Samson says standing up Samson shifts his eyes glowing orange and his claws popping out. Yumi makes a ball of fire appear in her palm. Sal shifts as well his eyes glowing gold and his claws extending. Lou smiles his vampire fangs dropping down. Alex's eyes flash red at Stiles. 

"McCall's pack isn't the only one in Beacon Hills" Alex says. Jackson rolls his eyes as stiles stammers and gapes at them in surprise. 

Stiles points at Alex "Werewolf" then at Sal "Werewolf" he points at Lou "Vampire!" The glances between Samson and Yumi. 

"Witch" Yumi supplies. 

"Werebear" Samson says. 

"Stiles tell me everything you know about the dread doctors" Alex says   
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha. Dread Doctors beware there's a New alpha in town.


End file.
